DCR Chapter 1
by shiroi qiliq
Summary: Kejadian itu dimulai saat ku berumur 13 tahun, aku memimpikan dimana seorang anak laki-laki diikat menggunakan tiang yang besar ,tinggi berwarna hitam lalu segerombolan orang berdiri mengitarinya, penampilan orang-orang itu cukup membuat bulu kuduk berdiri, bagaimana tidak mereka semua memakai jubah hitam dengan cudung yang menutupi hampir semua bagian wajahnya sambil membawa sebua


Wizard

(chapter 1)

Apa kau pernah bermimpi, yup pasti kau pernah bermimpi semua orang pernah bermimpi. Bermimpi itu adalah rutinitas kita saat tidur. Namun jika pertanyaan nya kuulang bagaimana, apa kau pernah bermimpi yang sama setiap malam nya ?. Hampir setiap malam memiliki mimpi yang sama, adegan yang sama, cerita yang sama. Mungkin jika seperti itu tidak banyak orang yang memilikinya, dan aku sangat senang jika menjadi salah satu yang tidak memilikinya, sayangnya aku tidak termasuk kedalam golongan itu. Kejadian itu dimulai saat ku berumur 13 tahun, aku memimpikan dimana seorang anak laki-laki diikat menggunakan tiang yang besar ,tinggi berwarna hitam lalu segerombolan orang berdiri mengitarinya, penampilan orang-orang itu cukup membuat bulu kuduk berdiri, bagaimana tidak mereka semua memakai jubah hitam dengan cudung yang menutupi hampir semua bagian wajahnya sambil membawa sebuah tongkat dimana ujung tongkat tersebut adalah sebuah bola mata, berwarna kuning. Mereka semua mengelilingi bocah itu sambil bernyanyi sebuah nyanyian, yang aku tidak bisa mengingat nya sampai sekarang tapi yang aku rasakan nyanyian yang mereka nyanyikan membuat bocah kesakitan semakin keras nyanyian tersebut maka bocah itu semakin berteriak. Hampir setiap malam aku bermimpi seperti itu, bahkan tidak jarang aku dimarahi oleh tanteku karena selalu sering menceritakan mimpi tersebut. Ia selalu bilang itu hanya mimpi nanti juga hilang dari otakmu lupakan saja. Yup ini hanya mimpi tapi ini sangat menggangguku hampir setiap malam aku bermimpi saat ini sekarang umur ku 17 tahun artinya sudah 4 tahun aku mengalami mimpi ini, jika aku periksa kepada kedokteran mereka pasti akan bicara layaknya tanteku maka dari itu aku hanya menyimpan nya sendiri di dalam diriku, hanya aku yang tahu, hanya aku yang merasakan.

Seperti biasa pagi ini aku berangkat menuju sekolah, letak sekolahku tidak terlalu jauh karena itu cukup dengan berjalan kaki saja. Layaknya hari yang lain semua orang di kotaku bekerja dengan penuh semangat, mereka semua ramah, murah tersenyum dan selalu membantu jika melihat orang lain kesusahan. Sungguh sebuah kota yang damai, Namun sesuatu itu tidak ada yang sempurna selalu ada hal yang buruk yang terjadi. Seperti yang kuduga sama seperti minggu yang lalu, alarm kota berbunyi nyaring, menandakan bahaya sedang terjadi semua orang bergegas menuju rumah nya masing-masing, mereka menutup rapat semua pintu jendela rumah mereka. Yup bagiku kejadian ini tidak terlalu besar. Namun untuk kali ini berbeda, suara tangisan terdengar di sekitarku tangisan seorang anak kecil, menengok ke ujung jalan. seorang anak perempuan berumur sekitar 5 tahun sedang menangis, mungkin jika hanya menangis mungkin tidak membuatku panik, namun sebuah benda besar berada dalam jarak kurang dari 10 meter akan menghampiri gadis kecil itu.

Android awalnya itu hanya nama dari sebuah sistem operasi sebuah smartphone, namun semakin lama android semakin merajarela hampir semua produk memiliki label android. Alat elektronik, transportasi, sampai restoran cepat saji dimiliki oleh android. Memang dengan begitu kemudahan mengakses informasi jauh lebih cepat bahkan tidak ada informasi di dunia ini yang tidak diketahui oleh android. Informasi itu disebar melalui smartphone, smartwatch, smartglass dan berbagai macam gadget lain dari produk android.

Aku pun menggunakan produk android, smarphone tepatnya. Namun sudah kurubah sedikit beberapa fungsi nya, maklum aku bersekolah di bidang IT, jelas akupun harus bisa merubah beberapa fungsi produk besar itu. Seperti halnya buatan manusia lainnya android pun tidak lepas dari kesalahan, contohnya robot penjaga taman yang memiliki sistem android M sepertinya mempunyai sistem yang salah. e... Sepertinya tidak tepat menjelaskan android saat ini seorang gadis kecil sedang terancam bahaya. Jarakku dengan gadis itu sekitar 20 meter sedangkan android itu berada kurang dari 10 meter dengan kecepatan berlari orang biasa pasti mustahil lebih dulu sampai daripada robot bersistem operasi canggih yang dilengkapi dengan 2 buah booster. Aku memang seorang anak sma biasa namun aku memiliki sebuah trik yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan nalar.

Seal ice, segera kubuat sebuah jalur menuju anak itu , jalan aspal panas itu saat ini telah berubah menjadi sebuah lintasan ice skiting.

Wuuuush.

Seperti dugaanku aku sampai terlebih dahulu dari android walau perbedaan nya hanya 1,578 detik. Kulihat anak itu, wajahnya pucat bias, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar terpaku tidak bisa bergerak. Android itu sudah mulai melaksanakan fungsi penghancuran otomatis nya, sebuah kapak besar berwarna hitam dikeluarkan dari tangan kirinya, tanpa pikir panjang lagi seal ice kutusuk badan android yang keras menggunakan sebuah pedang es yang keluar dari tangan kananku. Bagian yang kutusuk adalah sedikit di bawah dada kiri nya karena disitulah processor core nya berada. Pedang itu masuk cukup dalam 30cm dengan cepat kutebas badan yang terbuat dari besi setebal 10cm. Dalam sekejap benda setinggi 2 setengah meter tersebut terbelah dua, badan bagian atasnya terlempar lalu badan bagian bawahnya masih diam ditempat.

Perlahan kurasakan detak jantung anak itu semakin tenang namun tangisannya masih belum berhenti, wajar saja bagi anak berumur kurang dari 7 tahun harus mengalami kejadian yang mengerikan seperti ini, kemungkinan yang terbesar untuk anak ini di masa depan nya dia akan mengalami phobia dengan android, androidphobia.

Setelah keadaan semakin tenang dan tangisan gadis itu sudah mulai mereda hanya tersisa sedikit isaknya saja. Sekumpulan orang berseragam , lengkap dengan android weaponnya menghampiri ku. Mereka adalah agensi pertahanan dan keamanan kota ini. Guardian itulah panggilan mereka dan kau tahu kenapa mereka menghampiriku, karena menghancurkan android itu? Kalian salah.

"Xavielz klan jackal, sudah sering kami peringatkan kau dilarang menggunakan kekuatan wizardmu sebelum kau memiliki lisensi resmi wizard"

Wizard, itu sebutan orang yang memiliki kemampuan lebih sepertiku. Kemampuan yang berasal dari gen kami, konon seorang wizard memiliki kemampuan dari nenek moyang kami beraneka ragam bentuknya, seperti punyaku kekuatanku membuat sebuah objek dari sebuah es atau membekukan benda apapun. Karena wizard melebihi manusia biasa mereka memilik ancaman besar untuk berbuat kriminal, maka dari itu guardian dibentuk dengan kekuatan tekhnologi android yang super canggih mereka mampu bersaing dengan seorang wizard.

Seorang wizard berumur diatas 7 tahun dilarang menggunakan kekuatannya di muka umum kecuali mereka yang telah memilki lisensi resmi seorang wizard, sayang tidak mudah untuk mendapatkan lisensi tersebut. Kau harus bersekolah di sekolah tinggi khusus untuk wizard lalu lulus dari ujian skolah tersebut.

Setelah memberikan surat peringatan para guardian itu langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat kejadian sambil membawa android yang telah terbelah dua tersebut, gadis kecil itu pun dibawa bersama mereka untuk diantarkan ke tempat tinggal nya. Sambil menengok kebelakang gadis kecil itu memberikan senyuman sambil berkata terimakasih. Sebuah pemanis untuk pagi yang melelahkan, kulihat smartphoneku jam telah menujukan pukul 7:30 . 30 menit lagi sampai jam masuk sekolah. Hari ini , adalah hari pertamaku di tahun ke 2 jadi pmbelajaran tidak terlalu efektif.

Pukul 07:55 aku sampai di sekolah, dengan berjalan biasa ternyata membutuhkan waktu 25 menit sampai sekolah. Pembagian kelas sudah diumumkan melewati pesan online kepada seluruh siswa jadi kita bisa langsung menuju kelas masing-masing. Kelasku IT-1, kelasnya berada di lantai 2 tepatnya di ujung koridor lantai 2 ya sepertinya cukup nyaman.

Wajah-wajah baru satu per satu mulai memasuki kelas ada beberapa dari wajah mereka yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku. Mereka semua sibuk memilih tempat duduk yang akan mereka tempati kurang lebih selama satu tahun ke depan, tempat yang membuat mereka nyaman, tempat disebelah orang yang mereka suka, atau tempat dimana mereka bisa mendapat jawaban gratis dari si pintar, itulah kursi yang mereka idamkan.

Kulihat kursi di baris ke empat satu kursi dari belakang belum ditempati atau ditandakan seseorang, kupilih tempat itu menjadi tempat untuk satu tahun berikutnya. Disamping kursi tersebut, kulihat tas yang sepertinya tidak asing lagi sudah ditempati di atas mejanya. Seseorang dengan headphone biru dilehernya menghampiri tas tersenut, yup dialah pemiliknya namanya adalah Sansora Debian. Dia adalah teman pertamaku di sekolah ini kami berkenalan saat di kelas tahun pertama, kami memiliki selera yang sama terhadap musik dan film karena itu kami bisa berteman. Apa kau sudah pernah menonton film ini ?, Apa kau sudah mendengar lagu itu ? Itu adalah awal dari perbincangan kami biasanya.

Sansora memiliki kepribadian yang menyenangkan ia gampang bergaul dengan orang yang baru ia kenal, ya dia adalah kebalikan dariku. Ia juga sebenarnya seorang wizard namun ia tidak suka mengeluarkan kekuatannya, pernah sekali dia menggunakan kekuatanya setelah itu para guardian memberikan hukuman level menengah karena kerusakan yang ditimbulkan. Sansora masih belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatan wizardnya dengan baik, ia takut kekuatannya melukai seseorang itu sebabnya ia tidak suka menunjukan kekuatan tersebut.

Yo xavie ,sebuah sapaan untuk pembuka obrolan kami, tebakanku ia akan mulai membicarakan film yang baru ditayangkan kemarin.

Apa kau sudah dengar katanya akan ada murid baru di sekolah kita, dia adalah pindahan dari tempat yang jauh

Murid baru ? Aku pikir ia tidak tertarik dengan berita-berita sekolah, memang benar akan ada murid baru di kelas kita hanya saja itu bukan seorang murid pindahan melainkan kakak kelas yang tahun kemarin tidak lulus ujian. Bel pun berbunyi, para siswa bergegas menuju kursinya masing-masing, kursi yang awalnya hanya ditempati oleh sebuah tas sekarang telah dipenuhi oleh pemiliknya.

Dari kejauhan suara langkah kakipun terdengar, suara hentakan sepatu pantopel itu mulai mendekati kelas kami. Tepat sekali seorang lelaki yang mengenakan jas hitam dengan membawa smarttabletnya memasuki kelas kami,

"itu pasti wali kelas kita"

suara para siswa yang berbisik pada teman yang dibelakannya. Dilihat dari penampilannya yang rapih jelas ia pasti memiliki sifat yang tegas dan disiplin.

"Selamat pagi semua hari ini dan seterusnya aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian, jadi nikmatilah 1 tahun kelas dineraka hahahaha"

Namun setelah melihat sapaan guru itu, para siswa yang awalnya tegang mulai menunjukan senyum konyol mereka. Ternyata aku salah penampilan tidak selalu mengambarkan sifat seseorang. Ia menyalakan smarttabletnya papan putih dikelas kami pun menyala, lalu terteralah beberapa informasi tentang pria itu, wali kelas kami. Mr. Cleo Seorang lulusan S3 dalam ilmu tekhnologi, awalnya ia adalah seorang designer mesin untuk android namun ia berhenti dari pekerjaan nya karena ingin melihat gadis-gadis SMA. Semua siswi di kelas pun langsung menunjukan expressi waspada mereka , dan informasi yang terakhir kubaca adalah dia adalah seorang wizard resmi.

Ok sepertinya kalian sudah mengenal diriku ya hahaha sekarang giliranku untuk mengenal kalian.

Kami disuruh untuk mengupload profile kami ke server kelas ini lalu secara otomatis, papan tulis putih yang ada di depan kelas akan menampilkan data tersebut sesuai nomer urut. Satu persatu data para siswa ditampilkan, data tersebut ditampilkan dalam durasi 1 menit untuk setiap siswa. Cukup lama sampai selesai, 39 menit kemudian, sesi perkenalan pun selesai, yang kutahu tentang kelas ini adalah total jumlah siswa adalah 39 cukup tanggung, semestinya semua siswa dalam kelas adalah 40 orang. Dikelas ini pun ternyata memiliki beberapa wizard, misalnya Alexander Danel ia adalah seorang wizard aku mengenalnya saat kelas satu, lalu ada Raien Seldom Seorang wizard elite ia adalah anak dari seorang pejabat tinggi di kota ini memiliki sifat yang angkuh banyak orang yang tidak menyukainya, dan yang terakhir adalah seorang yang memiliki dunia nya sendiri seorang otaku wizard dia bernama Ueziryuu Delight banyak orang yang berpikir dia itu aneh karena yang ada didalam pikirannya adalah wizard, ia hafal setiap wizard pro mulai dari yang sudah tiada sampai yang terbaru.

Di papan putih yang menampilkan profil setiap siswa tidak ditampilkan data apakah mereka seorang wizard atau tidak, namun aku bisa tahu mereka seorang wizard atau bukan karena setiap wizard akan memancarkan aura wizard mereka masing-masing. Dari penglihatanku aura itu seperti asap yang keluar dari tubuh mereka.

"Baiklah perkenalan telah selesai, kalian pasti heran kenapa kelas ini hanya 39 orang ? Iya kan ? Heran kan ? Hahahaha"

Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa aku mendapatkan wali kelas yang seperti dia. Namun memang benar aku sedikit penasaran kenapa hanya kelas ini yang memiliki 39 orang , apa benar akan ada murid baru seperti yang dikatakan sansora.

"Dalam waktu dekat ini kita akan mempunyai seorang murid pindahan jadi cobalah bersikap baik."

Murid baru di tahun ke-2 bukan hal yang jarang terjadi biasanya mereka yang tidak nyaman di tahun ke-1 akan langsung mencari sekolah yang lainnya. Yap kita lihat saja seperti apa murid baru yang akan pindah kesekolah normal ini. Namun ada sebuah perasaan yang berbeda saat aku mendengar murid pindahan, perasaan khawatir yang samar suatu perasaan yang tidak enak tentang kedatangan murid itu. Ada apa dengan murid pindahan itu, tidak ada hubungannya dengan perasaanku kan, ini hanya sebuah perasaan khawatir biasa kan, ya hanya sebuah kekhawatiran biasa...


End file.
